Das Evangelium nach Captain Jack Harkness
by Afaim
Summary: "Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er mit all diesen Menschen gemeinsam im entscheidenden Moment den Namen ihres Erretters geflüstert hatte." Captain Jack Harkness ist nicht das was er zu sein scheint: Er ist ein Mann voller Glauben.
1. Koola

_A/N: Diese Geschichte entstand aus dem Versuch heraus eine alternative Charakteristik für Jack zu finden, die mir schon lange im Kopf herum gespukt ist. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Jack zwar allgemein als großer Casanova angesehen wird, wir ihn aber vor allem viel flirten, nicht so viel küssen wie man eigentlich erwarten würde und erstaunlich selten bei „mehr" sehen. Eigentlich hatten Tosh, Owen und Gwen ein viel aufregenderes Sexleben als Jack. Daher kam mir also die Idee Jacks Angewohnheit sich eine Identität zu basteln etwas ernster zu nehmen und so kam es zu dieser Fanfiction._

_Sie war eigentlich viel kürzer und ganz anders geplant und aus „Jack ist unerfahren in sexuellen Dingen" wurde irgendwie das persönliche Glaubensbekenntnis von Captain Jack Harkness zu den unterschiedlichsten Momenten seines Lebens._

_Enjoy!_

_...  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an „Torchwood" oder „Doctor Who" und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_Warnings: Slash und Het impliziert, möglicherweise als religionskritisch auslegbare Untertöne, Uminterpretationen_

_Altersempfehlung: Ab 12_

_Pairings: Jack/John, Jack/Rose, Rose/Nine, Jack/Nine, Jack/Gwen (aber nicht wirklich), Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Jack/Ten, Jack/Alonso, Jack/Estelle, Jack/Lucia, Master/Lucy (so ich glaube, das sind die wichtigsten)_

_...  
><em>

**Das Evangelium nach Captain Jack Harkness**

**...  
><strong>

_Hätte ich keine Hoffnung auf Erlösung, _

_würde es nichts geben, _

_um dafür zu leben. – Gebet aus dem Warschauer Ghetto_

_...  
><em>

_Koola_

_C  
><em>

_Seine Mutter war Mitglied der Koola-Kirche. Die Regierung von Boeshane unterstützte diese Kirche nicht gerade, aber sie hatte sie auch nicht verboten. _

_Die Koola verboten Sex vor der Lebens-Partnerschaft, und das Zuschaustellen von körperlicher Zuneigung war in diesen Kreisen ebenfalls nicht gerne gesehen. Intimität sollte es nur zwischen Lebenspartnern und Familienmitgliedern geben. Seine Mutter nahm diese und auch anderen Regeln ihrer Kirche sehr ernst._

_Nach dem Tod seines Vaters und der ganzen Sache mit Gray wurde die Kirche zu ihrer neuen Familie. Aber der wahre Grund dafür, dass sie ihrem Sohn so wenig Zuneigung zeigte, lag wohl darin, dass sie ihm die Schuld an Grays Verlust gab. Vielleicht erzog sie ihn auch deswegen so streng und griff auch schon einmal zu schmerzhafteren Methoden um die Lebensregeln der Koola in ihren Sohn einzubrennen. (Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - vielleicht war der wahre Grund für die Tatsache, dass er als Teenager alles andere außer Sex im Sinn hatte der, dass er sich nicht vorstellen wollte, wie ein potentieller Partner auf die Brandmale reagieren würde. Oder es sich zu oft ausmalte)._

_Als die Zeitagentur auf der Insel nach Rekruten suchte, meldete er sich freiwillig um von seiner Mutter, den Erinnerungen an seinen Vater und Gray, und vor allem den Lebensregeln der Koola wegzukommen. Die Zeitagentur lichtete ihn auf den Rekrutierungsholos ab, aber er nahm seine neuen Aufgaben viel zu ernst um daraus einen Vorteil zu ziehen. Er wusste, dass „das Gesicht von Boe" ein Kompliment darstellte, aber wie schon in Jahren vor seiner Rekrutierung ignorierte er die bewundernden Blicke von Mädchen und Jungen gleichermaßen. Er sollte Agenten rekrutieren und nicht sexuelle Eroberungen machen._

_Als Agent 1 hatte er bald genug andere rekrutiert um die Zeitagentur in diesem Zeitrahmen mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen lassen zu können. Die meiste Zeit arbeitete er mit Agent 2 und 3 zusammen oder alleine. Agent 1 nahm seine Aufträge immer sehr ernst und ließ sich von nichts ablenken. Aber er musste schnell feststellen, dass er sich von seinen Mit-Agenten stark unterschied, sowohl was seine Moralvorstellungen anging als auch seinen kulturellen Hintergrund. _

_Die Koola stellten im 51. Jahrhundert eine kulturelle Randerscheinung dar, die von dem Rest der Menschheit verachtet und belächelt wurde. Und Agent 1 seinerseits musste feststellen, dass es ihm missfiel belächelt und verachtet zu werden. Und, dass er aber auch nicht in der Lage war, die Vorstellungen und moralischen Ausrichtungen der anderen Agenten zu assimilieren. Das Koola-Tum war zu tief in ihm verwurzelt um davon loszukommen. Seine Mutter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er war ein Koola mit Herz und Seele und vermutlich würde er immer ein Koola bleiben. _

_Eines der ersten Dinge, die man ihm bei der Zeitagentur beigebracht hatte, war es, sich an die kulturellen Gegebenheiten seiner Umgebung anzupassen – oder besser gesagt vermeintlich anzupassen. Im Klartext: Man hatte ihm die Kunst der Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen beigebracht, sie hatten aus ihm einen Betrüger gemacht, und zwar einen wirklich guten. _

_Also begann Agent 1 diese neue Fähigkeit auch jenseits seiner Einsätze im täglichen Leben einzusetzen: Er log und fabulierte über sein Privatleben. Er erfand sich eine hübsche blonde Langzeitfreundin, die er heiraten wollte und der er ewige Treue geschworen hatte. Er erfand sich ein wildes Vorleben auf College-Partys mit Orgien, an denen Jungs und Mädchen beteiligt gewesen waren, und erzählte Geschichten über seine Eroberungen während der Rekrutierungsphase für die Zeitagentur, die Münchhausen vor Neid zum Erblassen gebracht hätten. Und eine Zeit lang ging das gut._

_Dann wurde ihm ein Partner zugeteilt. Agent 3 mochte Männer, Frauen, Alkohol, Drogen und Sex. Wenn auch nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge. Und er flirtete mit jedem, den er traf. Agent 1 begann sein Verhalten nachzuahmen, allerdings nur was das Flirten betraf. Flirten, so sagte er sich, war harmlos, solange es nur dabei blieb. Immerhin nahm man ihm langsam die Geschichte mit der blonden Verlobten, die noch niemals jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, nicht mehr ab. Und da sich die anderen bereits zu fragen begannen, was nun eigentlich mit Agent 1 nicht stimmte, war ein Taktik-Wechsel angebracht._

_Leider brachte das heftige Flirten Agent 1 schon das eine oder andere Mal in Schwierigkeiten. Die meisten schienen seine Avancen zu ernst zu nehmen. Und dann konnte er von Glück reden, wenn ein Kuss alles war, was er von solchen Begegnungen davon trug. Sex war er nicht bereit zu geben, aber manchmal verirrten sich die Hände der anderen an Körperteile, an denen er sie überhaupt nicht spüren wollte. In diesem Zusammenhang erfand Agent 1 den Betäubungslipgloss. Der stellte sich auf Missionen, bei denen es um Infiltration oder Informationsbeschaffung ging, als überaus hilfreich heraus, aber eigentlich hatte Agent 1 ihn entwickelt um lästige Verehrer loszuwerden, die seine Avancen etwas zu ernst nahmen. _

_Mit der Zeit lernte er auch, Berührungen nicht mehr als so verstörend anzusehen oder als weniger intim zu empfinden als sie gemeint waren. Tatsächlich begann er, zum Beispiel, großen Gefallen am Tanzen zu finden und das verbunden mit ein wenig Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen führten schnell dazu, dass er den Ruf eines Casanovas erhielt, und das obwohl er noch niemals mit einer anderen Person körperlich zusammen gewesen war._

_Das änderte sich aber mit der Zeitschleife._

_C  
><em>

„_Du bist ein Koola, nicht wahr?"_

_Agent 1 zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn es so wäre?" Er machte sich auf den Spott und die Verachtung gefasst, die fast immer mit dieser Beobachtung einherging, aber Agent 3 sah ihn nur nachdenklich an._

„_Ich bin noch nie einem Koola begegnet, weißt du. Ich selbst bin ein Moogna. Kennst du die Moogna? Wir haben eine etwas andere Lebensphilosophie als die Koola. Es überrascht mich ja eigentlich, dass du einer bist. Ein Koola, meine ich. Seid ihr nicht dagegen … angefasst zu werden?" Agent 3 runzelte die Stirn und blickte nachdenklich drein. „Wie kommst du mit dieser Lebensphilosophie als Zeitagent überhaupt zurecht?"_

_Agent 1 seufzte. „Anpassung", erklärte er dann, „Als Zeitagenten haben wir gelernt uns an die Gepflogenheiten der Zeit, in der wir uns befinden anzupassen, oder? Ich habe mich einfach an die Gepflogenheiten des 51. Jahrhunderts angepasst. Und eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich das ganz gut gemacht hätte. Woher wusstest du's?"_

_Agent 3 schnaubte abfällig. „Bitte. Ich bin ein dein Partner. Denkst du wirklich, du könntest das vor mir verbergen. Bei unseren Romeo-Missionen bist du immer nur der Lockvogel und ich bin der Romeo. Und du vermeidest es nach Möglichkeit berührt zu werden. Nicht so, dass es auffallen würde, wenn man nicht genau aufpasst, aber doch genug. Du trinkst fast nie und hältst so gut wie nichts von meinen Pillen. Du giltst zwar als großer Casanova, aber keiner kennt jemanden, der wirklich davon erzählen könnte mit dir zusammen gewesen zu sein. Und letzten Monat – oder wie lange es wirklich her sein mag – hast du es irgendwie geschafft als einziger von uns Zeitagenten nicht bemalt oder tätowiert zu werden. Ich hab aus dem allen einfach meine Schlüsse gezogen", erklärte er schulterzuckend, „War keine besonders schwere Denkaufgabe."_

_Agent 1 seufzte. „Nun, dann hast du mich also erwischt." Er hoffte, dass das Gespräch damit beendet sein würde, aber so wie er seinen Partner inzwischen kannte, würde er wohl nicht so viel Glück haben._

„_Von mir lässt du dich anfassen", meinte Agent 3 dann, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war._

_Agent 1 seufzte erneut. „Das ist etwas anderes. Du bist mein Partner. Es ist nicht so, dass wir uns überhaupt nicht berühren lassen. Wir lassen uns nur nicht von Fremden anfassen. Mit dir ist das anders", erläuterte er, „Du bist so etwas wie meine Familie."_

_Zumindest rechtfertigte er für sich selbst so seinen Kontakt mit seinem Partner. Besonders wenn dieser wieder einmal high oder betrunken war und dann begann … Nähe zu suchen._

„_Aber dein Körper ist dir heilig, ja? Er soll unverändert bleiben. Ich meine, das ist es doch, was ihr glaubt. Dass alles, was sich durch äußere Einwirkung verändert, irgendwie unnatürlich ist. Und ihr habt keinen Sex?"_

„_Das entspricht so ungefähr dem, was wir glauben. Aber natürlich haben wir Sex. Sonst würden die Koola schließlich aussterben. Wir beschränken Körperkontakt nur nach Möglichkeit auf die Familie. Und Intimität nur auf den Lebenspartner." _

_Und das im 51. Jahrhundert. Kein Wunder, dass sie von allen verlacht wurden._

_Aber Agent 3 lachte immer noch nicht. „Bei uns ist das eigentlich genau anders herum. Wir fassen ständig alle an. Wir Moogna, wir glauben, dass wir ein anderes Wesen nur dann wirklich kennenlernen können, wenn wir es berühren. Nur dann können wir den Geruch und damit das Wesen des anderen aufnehmen. Besonders gut funktioniert das natürlich durch Küsse. Aber wir nehmen alles, was wir kriegen können", berichtete er._

_Das hörte sich irgendwie seltsam an. „Geruch? Durch Küsse?"_

„_Vielleicht ist Geruch das falsche Wort. Vielleicht wäre Aura passender. Das funktioniert wirklich. Glaub mir, solltest du mal ausprobieren. Ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn es sich mit deinen Glauben vereinen lässt." _

_Agent 3 leckte sich die Lippen und warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu, den man nur als hungrig umschreiben konnte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Du kannst einen Menschen …. oder auch einen Außerirdischen … niemals wirklich kennen, bevor du nicht seine Aura gekostet hast."_

_Natürlich war das eine Einladung. Agent 1 war nicht mehr weltfremd und blauäugig genug um den Tonfall und die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu überhören. Oder den intensiven Blick zu übersehen, den sein Partner ihm zuwarf._

_Eine Aura kosten. Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke. Und was für ein verlockender. Vielleicht hatten die Moogna ja recht, vielleicht konnte man einen Menschen nur so wirklich kennen lernen. Und Agent 3 war sein Partner. Er war mehr Familie für ihn als seine Mutter, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie lange es eigentlich her war (und das auch ohne die Zeitschleife). Gut, Agent 3 war auch ein Moogna-Alkie mit einer Vorliebe für Drogen und damit für einen Koola so etwas Ähnliches wie die Verkörperung des Leibhaftigen, aber unter all dem war er, wenn er nüchtern war, ein guter Kerl. Und er war vielleicht der einzige Freund auf der Welt, den Agent 1 noch hatte._

_Und was konnte ein Kuss schon schaden?_

_C  
><em>

„_Als ich von zu Hause weg bin, da dachte ich eigentlich, dass ich loszuziehen würde und innerhalb von kürzester Zeit alle Koola-Glaubengrundsätze hinter mir lassen würde. Ich wollte Sex haben, Alienfleisch essen und Jirr-Musik hören. Jirr-Musik hab ich gehört, aber das war's dann auch schon wieder."_

_Sein Partner lachte kurz auf. „Ja, Jirr-Musik, die Verkörperung des Bösen. Ich mochte Jimmy Hendrix X. Der hatte es noch drauf. Aber ernsthaft: Alienfleisch essen ist einfach nur krank. Sei froh, dass du es nie probiert hast."_

_Agent 1 schenkte ihm ein hintergründiges Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, du sprichst aus deinem eigenen reichen Erfahrungsschatz."_

„_He, es war eine Mission für die Agentur, ich war high und es war eine Art sexueller Akt. Aber darüber möchte ich wirklich nicht reden. Die Alpträume, die mich mein Leben lang darüber verfolgen werden, reichen mir." _

_Er setzte sich auf und sah seinem Partner tief in die Augen. „Darf ich dich was fragen? Warum hattest du noch nie Sex?", wollte er dann wissen, „Und sag jetzt nicht wegen der Koola-Sache. Wenn du gewollt hättest, dann hättest du dir eine Lebenspartnerin oder einen Lebenspartner suchen können. Dafür wäre neben den Missionen genug Zeit geblieben."_

_Agent 1 wich seinem Blick aus. War es Zeit für die Wahrheit?_

_Sie lagen gemeinsam auf ihrem Bett, aber beide waren vollkommen bekleidet. In den letzten Wochen waren sie sich näher gekommen, aber miteinander geschlafen hatten sie noch nicht. So wie es im Augenblick aussah, saßen sie auf unbestimmte Zeit in dieser verfluchten Zeitschleife fest und führten hier nun mehr aus praktischen Überlegungen als aus missionstechnischen Gründen sozusagen das Leben eines verheirateten Paares. Allerdings war es etwas anstrengend, dass sie sich ihr gemeinsames Haus alle zwei Wochen neu einrichten mussten. _

_Und da Agent 3, nun mal Agent 3 war, war früher oder später damit zu rechnen gewesen, dass er auf den fehlenden Aspekt ihrer Beziehung zu sprechen kommen würde. Immerhin mochte er Sex._

„_Du willst mir doch nicht einreden, dass es dir an Angeboten gemangelt hat, oder?", bohrte Agent 3 weiter._

„_Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Agent 1 nur. Er war immerhin ein Koola-Sprössling und er wusste genau, warum die Zeitagentur ihn zu ihrem Posterboy gemacht hatte, und sein Bild bis heute auf ihren Rekrutierungsplakaten zu sehen war. Das hatte nichts mit Eitelkeit zu tun, Agent 1 wusste, dass er gut aussah._

„_Der Grund warum ich mir niemanden gesucht habe, ist der, dass ich nicht sicher bin, wie die Reaktion auf … etwas … ausfallen würde. Etwas, auf meinem Körper…." Agent 1 brach ab. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was jetzt kommen würde._

„_Zeig's mir."_

_Er schluckte, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und tat das dann auch. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich vor jemanden auszog, der nicht mit ihm verwandt war, und er war mehr als nur nervös, aber früher oder später hatte der Tag kommen müssen, an dem er es jemanden zeigte._

„_Scheiße! Wie ist das denn passiert? Ist das… Scheiße, wer hat dir das angetan?" Die Stimme von Agent 3 zitterte ein wenig und der Schock spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht._

„_Meine Mutter", erwiderte Agent 1 so gefasst wie möglich._

„_Warum hast du das nie wegmachen lassen?"_

_Agent 1 lächelte versonnen. „Das kann ich nicht, das weißt du doch. Das wäre eine mutwillige Veränderung meines Körpers. Damit würde ich mich gegen den Willen Gottes wenden", erklärte er ruhig._

„_Wille Gottes? Das da ist kein Resultat des Willens Gottes, das ist das Resultat des Willens einer kranken Hexe und mehr nicht. Das ist die mutwillige Veränderung deines Körpers! Diese blöde Schlampe! Und nein, dafür werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen, ob Mutter oder nicht!", empörte sich sein Partner. Zuvor war er erbleicht, jetzt wurde er wütend und sein Gesicht begann sich zu röten._

_Agent 1 griff nach ihm und fing seine wild gestikulierenden Hände ab und umfasst sie mit festem Griff. „Das weiß ich doch alles. Trotzdem kann ich nichts dagegen tun, auch dafür hat sie gesorgt. Aber das ist egal, es ist vorbei. Sie kann mir nicht mehr weh tun. Reg dich nicht auf, ich habe es akzeptiert und das solltest du auch", erklärte er fest und rieb die Hände des anderen um ihn zu beruhigen, „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."_

„_Komm mir jetzt nicht mit Koola-Sinnsprüchen", knurrte Agent 3, „Was sie dir da angetan hat… Keine Mutter … Wie alt warst du als … nein, sag es mir nicht. Meine Güte, kein Wunder, dass du nie mit jemanden Sex hattest. Sie hat dir allein den Gedanken daran ausgetrieben!"_

„_Pscht. Es ist okay."_

„_Nein, ist es nicht. Wenn wir nicht in dieser Zeitschleife festsitzen würden, dann würde ich nach Boeshane fliegen, und ich würde deiner Mutter was erzählen, und ich könnte für nichts garantieren, das kann ich dir versichern!" Wut und Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in der Miene von Agent 3, aber er schien sich langsam zu beruhigen. Der Körperkontakt schien ihm dabei zu helfen._

„_Das weiß ich", versicherte Agent 1 seinem Partner und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme, „Ich weiß, dass du das für mich tun würdest."_

_Agent 3 murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches von wegen, dass er noch mehr für seinen Freund tun würde, aber Agent 1 brachte ihn mit einem innigen Kuss zum Schweigen. Und das half um die Gedanken seines erschütterten Partners in eine andere Richtung zu lenken._

„_Der Rest von dir, ist allerdings sehr gut ausgerüstet", meinte Agent 3 und streichelte den anderen liebevoll, „Da du schon mal nackt bist, willst du… dass ich dir eine gute Zeit verschaffe? Wir müssen nichts Aufregendes machen, wenn du nicht willst, aber ich hätte da ein paar Ideen, die dir vielleicht gefallen würden..."_

_Offenbar ging es ihm wieder besser, da er wieder in der Lage war an Sex zu denken. „Ja, ja, zeig mir ein paar deiner Tricks…"_

_C  
><em>

_Liebe war etwas Schönes, beschloss Agent 1. Insgesamt vergingen für sie beide fünf Jahre in der Zeitschleife. In Realzeit gesehen waren es nur zwei Wochen._

_Er sagte Agent 3 nie, dass er den Mann als seinen Lebenspartner ansah. Aber er wusste, dass der andere Mann sich darüber im Klaren war. Immerhin hatte sich Agent 1 ihm hingegeben und die Botschaft dahinter war eindeutig._

_Nachdem sie aus der Zeitschleife befreit waren, schien die Zeitagentur zu versuchen sie voneinander fern zu halten. Das war für sie beide schwierig, aber für Agent 3 schien es schwieriger zu sein als für Agent 1._

_Es gab ein paar Dinge, die in jener Zeit geschahen, über die Agent 1 nicht nachdenken wollte. Da war der Tod seiner Mutter einerseits. Er konnte nicht behaupten darüber besonders erschüttert oder betrübt zu sein, aber es traf ihn doch härter als er erwartet hätte. Er wusste nicht, ob es plötzlich gekommen war, denn immerhin hatte er mit seiner Mutter jahrelang kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, dass ihr Tod mit einem kurzzeitigen Verschwinden von Agent 3 vom Radar der Zeitagentur zusammenfiel. _

_Wer wusste schon, wo der andere Mann gewesen war? Vielleicht war er in irgendeiner Opiumhöhle eingekehrt und hatte dort die Zeit vergessen. Vor der Zeitschleife hatte er solche Dinge ständig gemacht. Und die erzwungene Trennung von seinem Partner könnte ihn vielleicht in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallen lassen. Das eine musste also mit dem anderen nichts zu tun haben. Und es gab keinen Grund danach zu fragen, wo er gewesen war und was er getan hatte. Oder darüber nachzudenken, was Agent 1 empfinden würde, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass die beiden Dinge doch miteinander zusammenhingen._

_Die Zeitagentur teilte Agent 3 einen neuen Partner in Form von Agent 2 zu. Agent 1 gefiel das gar nicht. _

_Agent 2 war eine Schlampe der schlimmsten Sorte, die überall, wo sie war, eine Spur von Leichen und „gebrauchten" Männern hinterließ. Und sie übte schlechten Einfluss auf ihren neuen Partner aus. _

_Agent 1 wusste, dass er keinen Grund hatte eifersüchtig zu sein. Er wusste, dass sein Lebenspartner ihn liebte und keine Veranlassung hatte ihn zu hintergehen. Schon gar nicht mit Agent 2. _

_Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie in seiner Nähe war, reichte aus um ihm schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten. Sie könnte ihren Partner unter die Erde bringen, entweder durch ihre eigene Leichtfertigkeit oder einfach weil sie es lustig fand. Oder um Agent 1 zu quälen, von dem sie, wie jeder wusste, nicht viel hielt. Außerdem brauchte Agent 3 eine strenge Hand, die ihn von Drogen und Alkohol fernhielt, und Agent 2 hatte selbst zu viel Spaß an diesen Dingen um sie anderen zu missgönnen. Und sie war Atheistin. Das alleine hätte ausgereicht um Agent 1 zu beunruhigen._

_Doch die Regeln der Zeitagentur waren streng. Partnerschaften unter den Agenten waren erlaubt, aber solche Agenten durften nicht miteinander arbeiten. Wenn Agent 1 seinen Partner in professioneller Hinsicht zurückwollte, dann wäre er gezwungen die private Partnerschaft, die sie verband, zu beenden, und dazu war er nicht bereit._

_Aber letztlich schien das Glück zur Abwechslung doch einmal auf seiner Seite zu sein. _

„_Agent 3 ist ein effektiver Agent, aber wir mussten feststellen, dass er nicht immer willig ist Befehlen zu gehorchen. Oder nüchtern zu bleiben. Oder sich an die Nichteinmischungsregel zu halten. Oder sich von den Einheimischen fern zu halten. Wie auch immer. All diese Probleme treten nicht auf – oder zumindest nur im unbedenklichen Rahmen – wenn er mit Ihnen arbeitet. Sie scheinen einen guten Einfluss auf ihn auszuüben. Also werden wir Ihrem Gesuch stattgeben, und Sie beide wieder zu einem Team machen – trotz ihrer privaten Verbindung. Wir verlassen und darauf, dass zumindest Sie in der Lage sein werden während der Diensteinsätze Privates und Berufliches zu trennen. Bevor Sie beide jedoch wieder vereint werden, haben wir noch einen letzten Aufrag für Sie alleine", erklärte ihm die Agentur dann eines Tages._

_Agent 1 konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. _

_Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren zwei Jahre vergangen, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte._

_C  
><em>

_Manche Menschen waren vermutlich einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt. Als ob zwei Jahre seines Lebens zu verlieren nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, seinen Lebenspartner zu verlieren, war noch schlimmer._

„_Wie konntest du mir das antun. Noch dazu mit ihr? Von allen mit denen du es hättest treiben können ausgerechnet sie!" _

_Agent 2. Die Atheistin und Mörderin. Hatte sein Partner überhaupt keinen Scham mehr?_

„_Verdammt, du warst zwei Jahre verschollen. Ohne ein Wort. Was hast du von mir erwartet? Dass ich auf dich warte und dir Socken stricke? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob du noch lebst!"_

„_Ich kann mich an diese zwei Jahre nicht erinnern! Und du weißt - du solltest wissen - was es für mich bedeutet mit jemand zusammen zu sein. Ich hab mich dir hingegeben, und du hast angenommen, und damit hast du mir versprochen, dass du unseren Bund und unsere Körper niemals beschmutzen wirst!"_

„_Denkst du ich bin blöd, natürlich hab ich mich geschützt. Komm mir jetzt also nicht mit deiner Koola-Scheiße von reinen Körpern und sonstigen Aberglauben! Und was das wichtigste ist: Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Es war nur Sex. Ich liebe dich. Und das hat sich nicht geändert und wird sich nie ändern. Also hör auf so einen Aufstand zu machen!"_

_Aber der Betrug war nicht alles. Agent 3 hatte sich auf beängstigende Weise verändert. Ein Blick auf seine Einsatzberichte reichte aus, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Ungeklärte Todesfälle, Kollateralschäden, verschwundene Gegenstände… Alkohol und Drogen waren offenbar außer Kontrolle geraten, auch wenn sich das niemand eingestehen wollte. Und das Schlimmste: Er schien sich über die zwei verlorenen Jahre seines Partners keine größeren Sorgen zu machen._

„_Wenn du Angst hast, was Schlimmes getan zu haben, dann solltest du doch froh sein, es vergessen zu haben. Du musst nicht nur so tun als wäre es nie passiert, du erinnerst dich nicht, ergo ist es nie passiert. Also worüber machst du dir Sorgen?", sagte er nur. Als wäre das Löschen von Erinnerungen der eigenen Agenten für die Zeitagentur etwas Alltägliches. Und vielleicht war es da ja auch. Korruption schien sich in der Agentur unter den Agenten und auch in den oberen Etagen breit zu machen. _

_Es gab Gerüchte über Artefakt-Diebstähle, Korrektur der Zeitlinie gegen Bezahlung und das spurlose Verschwinden von Agenten. Und Agent 1 war nicht der einzige mit Erinnerungslücken wie es schien. Aber beunruhigender Weise schien sich keiner außer ihm daran zu stören._

„_Na und? So was kommt in den besten Familien vor. Glaubst du etwa die Time-Lords hätten das nie gemacht? Die Zeitlinie zurechtzubiegen ist eines ihrer Hobbies, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt. Und wir wissen nicht, ob diese Agenten verschwunden sind, vielleicht sind sie einfach auf längeren Einsätzen und tauchen irgendwann wieder auf. Du bist ja immerhin auch wieder aufgetaucht, oder? Und was die Bereicherung angeht… Tu nicht so als hättest du das nie gemacht. Ich weiß es besser", was alles, was Agent 3 dazu sagte, „Gib lieber zu, worum es dir wirklich geht: Diese zwei Jahre."_

„_Ja, diese zwei Jahre: Ich will wissen, was ich in diesen zwei Jahren getan habe. Ich will wissen, was sie in diesen zwei Jahren mit mir getan haben. Was sie mir angetan haben. Was sie meinem Körper angetan haben!" _

_Jetzt war es ausgesprochen, das was ihn wirklich so sehr störte. Dass er nicht wusste, was seinem Körper in den letzten Jahren widerfahren war._

„_Ich wusste es!", schnaubte Agent 3, „Ich wusste, dass es dir _darum_ geht. Verdammt, du tust so als ginge es um Moral und Richtig und Falsch, aber in Wahrheit geht es dir nur um deinen verdammten Koola-Dreck! Ich kann das nicht mehr hören! Mein Körper dies, mein Glauben das! Ich hab noch einen Koola-Spruch für dich: Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Du kannst es nicht ändern, und du kannst diese zwei Jahre nicht zurückbekommen. Finde dich damit ab!"_

_Aber das konnte er nicht._

Weiter in Teil 2.


	2. KoolaMoogna

_Koola-Moogna_

...

_Nachdem er die Zeitagentur verlassen hatte und zum Betrüger geworden war, begann Agent 1 auch damit, sein Leben zu ändern. Als Zeitagent hatte er sich bei den Missionen, bei denen er sich anpassen musste, eigentlich immer unwohl gefühlt. Nun aber, begann er sich in seine Rollen zu stürzen, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Vielleicht tat er das ja, weil er der Ansicht war, dass es wirklich kein Morgen geben würde. _

_Auf jeden Fall hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, an dem es ihn nicht mehr störte Fremde anzufassen. Im Gegenteil, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er vielleicht schon zuvor damit angefangen hatte sich ein wenig Moogna-Philosophie zu eigen zu machen: Man konnte den anderen nur dann wirklich kennenlernen, wenn man ihn berührte. Mit dieser neuen Einstellung fiel ihm auch das Flirten leichter genau wie das Leben im Allgemeinen auch. Vielleicht lag es an den Dingen, die ihm in diesen zwei Jahren, die er vergessen hatte, zugestoßen waren, oder vielleicht lag es an seiner langen Partnerschaft mit Agent 3. Aber irgendwie war es ihm gelungenen eine Synthese zwischen seinem Koola-Glauben und der Moogna-Philosophie zu finden, mit der leben konnte._

_Mit Küssen hielt er sich trotzdem nach wie vor zurück. Die bekamen nur jene, deren Aura er tatsächlich kosten wollte, und was den Sex betraf, nun den hatte er nach wie vor nicht. Agent 3 war sein Lebenspartner und damit derjenige, der als einziger ein Recht darauf besaß mit ihm seine Nächte zu verbringen._

_Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er nun als Betrüger. Und als Betrüger wiederum verbrachte er seine meiste Zeit damit, Zeitagenten an der Nase herumzuführen. Irgendwie hoffte er, wenn er die Zeitagentur lange genug auf die Nerven gehen würde, sie dazu zu bringen ihm seine zwei verlorenen Jahre zurückzugeben. Diese Idee hatte er weder aus den Koola-Glaubenssätzen noch aus der Moogna-Philosophie geboren, sondern nur aus seiner eigenen Verzweiflung._

C

„_Und was tust du so, wenn du nicht gerade die letzten Tage von Pompeii nachspielst?"_

_Sie trugen Togas und sahen sich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem letzten großen Streit wieder. Eigentlich hatte der Betrüger vorgehabt, dem entsprechenden Zeitagenten, der auf seinen Fall angesetzt werden würde, nicht mehr mitzuteilen als, dass er vorhatte ihn zu erpressen, aber als er gesehen hatte, um welchen Agenten es sich handelte, hatte er all eine Pläne über Bord geworfen und sich stattdessen in die Arme des anderen Mannes geworfen. So viel zum Thema Selbstbeherrschung._

_Der Betrüger lachte. „Na ja, das Übliche. Zeitagenten an der Nase rumführen, Dinge kaputt machen, Artefakte und Technologie stehlen…." Er zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Du weißt, dass sie dir deine zwei Jahre niemals zurückgeben werden, egal was du versuchst, oder?", fragte der Zeitagent und musterte ihn ernst._

_Der Betrüger zuckte die Schultern. „Noch habe ich nicht aufgegeben. Das ist nicht mein Stil", meinte er nur._

„_Es gibt diese Gerüchte. Über einen zeitreisenden Betrüger, der junge Agenten vorführt, die Zeitagentur am laufenden Band bestiehlt und erpresst und niemals gefasst wird. Man sagt, er kennt die inneren Abläufe der Agentur, die Protokolle und sogar die Namen der höherrangigen Agenten. Ich dachte mir, dass du das sein musst", erklärte der Zeitagent, „Also hab ich mir überlegt, wo du als nächstes zuschlagen könntest und den entsprechenden Auftrag angenommen. Ich weiß noch wie wir beide über Pompeij gesprochen haben…."_

_Der Betrüger musterte den anderen Mann nachdenklich. „Heißt das, du möchtest die Agentur verlassen? Und mit mir kommen?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, „ Ich könnte einen Partner gebrauchen."_

_Der Zeitagent seufzte. „Ich kann nicht. Nicht so wie ich jetzt bin. Vorher muss ich noch einen längeren Besucht in der Reha- Klinik hinter mich bringen. Die Drogen und der Alkohol. Und der Sex. Seit du weg bist … war ich nicht unbedingt zurückhaltend, was diese Dinge betrifft. Oder ein paar andere … Aber das alles bedeutet mir nichts. Nur du bedeutest mir etwas, aber deine Moralvorstellungen würden nicht zulassen, dass du mich zurücknimmst, nicht so wie ich jetzt bin", gab er müde zu, „Ich muss zurück ins 51. Jahrhundert und all das hinter mir lassen."_

_Der Betrüger wusste nicht, was er von diesen Worten halten sollte. Sein Partner neigte zu leeren Versprechungen, wenn es darum ging seinen Lastern zu entsagen. Und nach den letzten paar Streits, die sie gehabt hatten, hatte er eigentlich auch nicht so gewirkt, als wäre er besonders an den Moralvorstellungen seines Geliebten interessiert. Aber sie hatten sich länger nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich beide verändert._

„_Also gut, frag mich", seufzte der Betrüger dann als er bemerkte wie ihn der andere ansah, und da er wusste, welche Frage dem Zeitagenten auf der Zunge lag._

„_Was ist passiert? Wo sind die Narben abgeblieben?", fragte der Agent._

„_Nanogene. Ich habe zufällig ein Chula-Schiff … gefunden. Ich war in schlechten Zustand als ich an Bord kam. Die Nanogene haben mich geheilt, allerdings etwas zu gründlich. Nachdem sie mit mir fertig waren, waren die die Narben verschwunden", berichtete der Betrüger, „Ich habe es nicht absichtlich getan, aber es mir doch passiert. Zuerst war ich nicht sicher, was ich deswegen empfinde, aber letztlich ist es als wäre eine Last von meinen Schultern genommen worden. Ja, mein Körper wurde verändert und das gegen meinen Willen. Aber vielleicht war es Gottes Wille, dass es so kommt. Vielleicht war das seine Art mich zu belohnen."_

_Der Zeitagent sah nachdenklich aus. „Mhm, und jetzt bist du der vollendete Adonis. Wie schön für dich. Ich bin sicher, das bringt dir viele Bewunderer ein", vermutete er und klang dabei ein wenig eifersüchtig._

„_Sie dürfen schauen, das was sie sehen aber nicht benutzen."_

_Dieser Ausspruch brachte den Zeitagenten zum Lächeln. „Tja, wie ich sehe, hat sich nicht alles geändert. Gut zu wissen." _

_Ja, das war es wohl._

C

_Ein blondes Mädchen mit dem Union Jack als T-Shirt und ein Kerl mit großen Ohren und einer großen Nase in Lederjacke änderten das Leben des Betrügers für immer. Dabei hatte alles so langweilig angefangen. Er hatte eine temporale Signatur aufgespürt und das Schiff nach London ins 20. Jahrhundert zur Zeit des Blitz gelockt, wo er plante die Zeitagenten mit der Geschichte über ein Chula-Kriegsschiff nervös zu machen._

_Er selbst hatte die Identität eines abgeschossenen Jägerpiloten namens Jack Harkness angenommen und war so in der Armee untergekommen. Er wunderte sich ein wenig über diese beiden Greenhorns und fragte sich aus welchem Zeitrahmen sie wohl stammten. Normalerweise rekrutierte die Zeitagentur Leute, die sich ein bisschen besser anpassen konnten als diese beiden._

_Rose und Doktor Spock? Auf bessere Decknamen waren sie nicht gekommen?_

_Dann stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden überhaupt keine Zeitagenten waren, und die Nanogene des Chula-Schiffs zu einer ziemlichen Gefahr für die Erde und die Menschheit geworden waren. _

_Deswegen war es wichtig und richtig, dass der Betrüger für seine Taten gerade stand und bereit war sein Leben zu geben um die Welt zu retten. Irgendwie passte das nicht so richtig zu ihm. Klar, als Agent der Zeitagentur hatte er zumindest am Anfang dafür gekämpft die Zeitlinie zu bewahren und den Menschen und Außerirdischen zu helfen. Aber das letzte Mal, dass er etwas für jemand anderen als sich selbst getan hatte, war sehr lange her. Er hatte die Zeitagentur aus Prinzip verlassen und sich eingebildet, dass Gott ihn dafür belohnt hatte. Aber seitdem war es sein einziges Ziel im Leben gewesen Rache zu nehmen._

_Die Bombe abzufangen war eine Tat, die auch noch aus anderen Gründen nicht zu ihm passte, und das wusste er: Es war praktisch kalkulierter Selbstmord. Als Koola war es ihm natürlich verboten seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Sich gegen seinen eigenen Körper zu wenden – das war die größte Sünde von allen. Aber der Betrüger sagte sich, dass Rose und ihr Freund der Doctor Mittel und Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung hatten, die selbst die Zeitagentur vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Und nachdem er bewiesen hatte, dass er bereit war für seine Fehler gerade zu stehen und sie wieder zurecht zu biegen, würden sie ihn wohl kaum sterben lassen, oder?_

_Den letzten Drink seines Lebens nahm er mit voller Berechnung, und die letzte Geschichte, die er dem Schiff erzählte, war einer seiner besten erfundenen Geschichten, die er in der Annahme zum Besten gab, dass Rose und der Doctor jeden Moment hereingeplatzt kommen würden, um ihn zu retten._

_Immerhin war er ein Betrüger und alles, was er getan hatte, seit er den Namen Jack Harkness angenommen hatte, gehörte zu seiner Rolle. Von der Flirterei mit Algy (der ziemlich verliebt in „Jack" war, auch wenn er das auf Grund der kulturellen Gegebenheiten niemals offen zeigen würde) über seinen Tanz mit Rose bis hin zu seinem Ritt auf der Bombe: er war Jack Harkness, tollkühner Jägerpilot, Held und Charmeur. Und Betrüger. In einem gewissen Sinne war das seine größte Rolle, die er zu spielen begonnen hatte, seit er die Zeitagentur bei Nacht und Neben verlassen hatte, und die er immer noch spielte als Captain Jack Harkness zum ersten Mal die Tardis betrat und darüber staunte, dass sie im Inneren nicht nur um einiges größer sondern auch ziemlich unordentlich wirkte._

_Aber Rose und der Doctor erlebten gerade das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens: einen wilden nicht enden wollenden Ritt durch Raum und Zeit an Bord eines Zeitmaschinen-Raumschiffes, das als blaue Polizeinotrufzelle getarnt, ein Lebewesen mit Intelligenz und eigenen Willen war und vom Zeitvortex selbst angetrieben wurde. Und diese drei waren willig ihn mitzunehmen und an ihren Abenteuern Teil haben zu lassen._

_Aber wie konnte ein Betrüger Teil so eines großen Abenteuers sein? Die Antwort lautete: Gar nicht. Aber vielleicht konnte Captain Jack Harkness Teil davon sein._

_Also ließ er den Betrüger hinter sich und beging zugleich seinen letzten Betrug: er wurde zu diesem Captain Jack Harkness in genau der Form wie der Doctor und Rose sich einen ehemaligen Zeitagenten aus dem 51. Jahrhundert, der die letzten Jahre damit verbracht hatte Leute übers Ohr zu hauen, aber das aus Prinzip heraus, vorstellten. Ein bisschen Held, ein bisschen Schurke, ein bisschen Soldat, omnisexuell, schnell am Flirten und noch schneller bei der Sache, aber nicht bereit sich zwischen dieses Paar zu drängen, weil das sowieso nicht funktioniert hätte. Und so wurde er zum Companion des Doctors, dem letzten der Time-Lords von Gallifrey._

C

_Vermutlich hätte er ahnen müssen, dass seine Versuche den Doctor zu täuschen nicht ewig funktionieren würden. Agent 3 hatte ihn durchschaut und der Doctor tat es ebenfalls._

_Einige Zeit lang ging alles gut. Der Doctor und Rose erwiderten seine Flirtversuche, aber gingen niemals wirklich darauf ein, was ihm selbst natürlich recht war. Ja, manchmal hatte er verbotene Phantasien, die eine heiße Nacht zu Dritt beinhaltete, aber natürlich war so etwas für ihn undenkbar, und er war immer noch seinem eigentlichen Partner treu, während Rose und der Doctor nun mal RoseundderDoctor waren und damit nur im Doppelpack erhältlich. Ja, es gab Mickey Smith, Roses etwas langsamen festen Freund von der Erde, aber für sie war er mehr ein Hund als ein Liebhaber, mehr ein Bruder als ein Seelenverwandter und im Vergleich zu Männern wie dem Doctor oder Jack Harkness musste er auf die junge blonde Frau sowieso nur uninteressant und feige wirken. Wen wunderte es, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht ganz dem entsprachen, von dem beide vorgaben, dass es zwischen ihnen war? Der Doctor seinerseits redete sich vielleicht ein, dass niemals etwas zwischen ihm und Rose geschehen würde, aber tief im Inneren musste er es besser wissen. _

_In diese Beziehung hineinzupfuschen wäre falsch und gefährlich. Also war es für den Betrüger kein Problem ein reines Leben zu führen in dem Sex nach wie vor keine Rolle spielte._

_Nach der Sache mit Margaret in Cardiff, verwickelte der Doctor ihn aber eines Tages, als Rose schon zu Bett gegangen war, in ein Gespräch._

„_Sie sind ein Koola, oder Captain?", begann er._

_Diese Eröffnung hatte ihm noch nie gefallen, aber der Betrüger sah ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu lügen. Der Doctor würde es wissen und dann seinen Respekt vor ihm verlieren, wenn das nicht sowieso schon passiert war._

„_Geboren und als einer aufgezogen, ja", gab der Betrüger also zu._

„_Und Heute?"_

_Der Betrüger seufzte. „Heute bin ich auch noch ein Koola, ein sehr freizügiger allerdings. Meine Mutter würde mir unsere Glaubenssätze in die Haut einbrennen, wenn sie wüsste, wie ich heute lebe", erwiderte er. Natürlich würde sie das tun. Immerhin wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal._

„_Und wie leben Sie heute, Captain?", fragte der Doctor._

„_Als freier Mann mit Prinzipien. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden den Glauben der Koola mit der Philosophie der Moogna zu verbinden und kann mir so selbst immer noch selbst per Spiegel in die Augen sehen", erläuterte der Betrüger, „Ich war zu besessen von meinem Glauben. Deswegen hat mich sogar mein Partner verlassen. Er war der Meinung, ich wäre blind für alles andere, und er hatte recht. Aber so wirklich klar geworden ist mir das erst, als die Menschheit deswegen fast zu einer Horde Gasmasken-Zombies geworden wäre. Diese zwei gestohlenen Jahre haben mir so sehr zugesetzt, dass darüber alles andere egal geworden ist. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Im Übrigen ist es vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, was ich in dieser Zeit gemacht habe. Oder was in dieser Zeit mit mir gemacht wurde. Wenn ich es wüsste, wäre ich vielleicht nicht mehr frei."_

_Das war eigentlich mehr gewesen als er hatte sagen wollen. Aber es war das erste Mal seit dem letzten Treffen mit Agent 3 in Pompeij, dass er mit jemanden ehrlich über diese Dinge sprechen konnte und wenn es jemand verstehen würde, dann wohl der Doctor. Immerhin gehörten sie beide einer aussterbenden Art an: Der letzte Time-Lord und einer der letzten Koola._

_Der Doctor nickte. „Das ist gut für Sie, Captain", meinte er._

_Dem Betrüger fiel etwas ein. „Sagen Sie's aber nicht, Rose", bat er schnell, „Sie würde das nicht verstehen." _

_Es war schlimm genug, dass der Doctor die Wahrheit wusste._

„_Keine Sorge", sagte dieser, „Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."_

C

_Ein paar TV-Shows und einige Daleks später war sich der Betrüger darüber im Klaren, dass er bald sterben würde. Aber zumindest würde er kämpfend untergehen und sein Bestes geben, um zumindest Rose und den Doctor eine Chance einzuräumen. Denn sie waren gute Wesen und hatte eine Chance verdient._

_Zum Abschied küsste er beide noch einmal richtig. Es war eine Mischung aus Abschiedskuss und dem Moogna-Kennenlernkosten der Aura. Zwar spät aber immerhin doch noch vor dem Ende wollte er die beiden, für die er bereit war sich zu opfern, noch einmal richtig kennen lernen. _

_Dass er eigentlich wissentlich in den Tod ging und damit gegen seine Glaubensrichtlinien verstieß, war ihm egal. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich weiterhin hinter seiner Koola-Religion zu verstecken, und Feigheit damit zu rechtfertigen, dass es seinen Körper und sein Dasein schützen musste. Zu oft hatte er sich dieser Ausrede bedient, ob als Zeitagent oder als Betrüger, und das obwohl nirgends geschrieben stand, dass man feig sein musste und sein Leben über das aller anderen stellen sollte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit es einmal anders herum zu versuchen. Vielleicht würde ihm das dabei helfen, endlich Frieden zu finden. Und wenn es vorbei war, dann würde es ihm hoffentlich angerechnet werden. _

_Und dann kam das Ende._

C

_Nur dass es nicht das Ende war, sondern ein Neuanfang._

_Der Betrüger hatte es auf irgendeine - nicht ganz verständliche - Weise geschafft den Tod zu betrügen. Er war am Leben, obwohl er sich sicher gewesen war, dass er sterben würde. Ja, er erinnerte sich sogar an eine Dunkelheit und daran zu Sterben. Aber vielleicht war das alles nur Einbildung gewesen? _

_Wie auch immer: er lebte. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das dem Doctor und Rose zu verdanken hatte._

_Nur dass er von diesen beiden zurückgelassen wurde. In einer fremden Zeit ohne Freunde ziemlich allein mit einem Haufen Toter auf einer Raumstation._

_Aber das würde sich der Betrüger nicht gefallen lassen, soviel war sicher. Immerhin war er ein Zeitagent und hatte eigene Mittel und Wege um durch Zeit und Raum zu reisen. Er wusste, wann und wo Rose zu Hause war, und eher früher als später würde die Tardis dorthin zurückkehren. Also musste der Betrüger nur dort auf sie warten._

_Das sollte kein Problem für ihn darstellen, oder?_

...

Weiter in Teil 3.

Reviews wären eine Freude für die Autorin.


	3. Christ

**Christ**

**...  
><strong>

**Als ihm klar wurde, dass der Vortex-Manipulator kaputt war, und er in der falschen Zeitperiode festsaß, dachte er einen Moment lang daran zu verzweifeln, aber nur einen Moment lang. Er war sich sicher, dass es Gründe dafür gab, dass er noch am Leben war. Und Aufgeben war noch nie sein Stil gewesen.**

**Also begab er sich nach Cardiff. Er wusste, dass sich dort ein Riss in der Raum-Zeit befand, an dem die Tardis manchmal Energie auftankte. Alles, was er tun musste, war, dort abzuwarten, bis es soweit war. Dann würde er mit Rose und dem Doctor wiedervereint werden. Alles was er inzwischen tun musste war, sich an das Leben im 19. Jahrhundert auf der Erde anzupassen. Als ehemaliger Zeitagent und Betrüger sollte ihm das eigentlich leicht fallen.**

**Es vergingen mehr als zwanzig Jahre bevor ihm klar wurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es in diesen Jahren keine Hinweise darauf gegeben hätte, aber als Zeitagent und zeitreisender Betrüger und Begleiter des letzten der Time-Lords hatte er irgendwann aufgehört, sich über das lineare Vergehen von Zeit und das Altern Gedanken zu machen. **

**Dass er nicht wirklich älter zu werden schien, fiel ihm vorerst nicht auf. Dass er nicht krank wurde, schrieb er seiner futuristischen Physiologie zu. Dass seine Verletzungen schneller heilten, beunruhigte ihn, aber er zog es vor, nicht darüber nachzudenken. **

**Die meiste Zeit über hielt er sich bedeckt und versuchte ein unauffälliges Leben zu führen und sich so gut wie möglich an den Rest der Bevölkerung anzupassen. Er besaß kein nennenswertes Sexleben, aber das passte zu der Zeitperiode, in der er sich befand. Seine Koola-Grundsätze ließen sich erstaunlich einfach mit dem christlich-moralischen Ansichten der Mittelschicht vereinen. Sex vor der Ehe war für die meisten Christen in dieser Zeit undenkbar, und die öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Intimität war rituellen Regeln unterworfen, die von allen sehr genau eingehalten wurden. Zum ersten Mal lebte er in einer Zeitperiode, in der er mit seinen Ansichten und Gepflogenheiten nicht einer Minderheit der Bevölkerung angehörte, sondern die Mehrheit ähnlichen Richtlinien für ihr tägliches Leben anhing wie er selbst. **

**Das war zumindest sein erster Eindruck. **

**Bald jedoch fand er heraus, dass es doch auffällige Unterschiede zwischen den Christen des 19. Jahrhunderts und den Koola des 51. Jahrhunderts gab, und man nicht über alle diese Unterschiede leicht hinwegsehen konnte. Aber da er nicht vorhatte den Rest seines Lebens unter diesen Leuten zu verbringen, konnte er immerhin versuchen darüber hinwegzusehen.**

**Nach den ersten zwanzig Jahren fiel ihm das zunehmend schwerer. **

**Seit er in diesem Zeitrahmen festsaß, nannte er sich Jack Harkness. Er hatte beschlossen bei diesem Namen zu bleiben, damit der Doctor ihn leichter würde finden können, wenn er auf die Idee kommen sollte nach ihm zu suchen. Nur kam der Doctor nicht; stattdessen begann er den Namen Jack Harkness als seinen eigenen anzusehen, und mit der Zeit wurde ihm dieser Name vertrauter als sein Geburtsname.**

**Nach einigen Jahren war es ihm zu langweilig ständig nur in Cardiff herumzusitzen und er begann damit durch die ganze Welt zu reisen, kehrte jedoch immer wieder zum Riss zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass es nach wie vor keine Spur vom Doctor oder der Tardis gab.**

**1892 dann starb er erneut. Und erwachte kurz darauf wieder zu neuem Leben. **

**So wurde ihm das, was er befürchtet aber ignoriert hatte, unübersehbar vor Augen geführt: Etwas war mit ihm geschehen. Die Dinge, die er zuvor ignoriert hatte, fügten sich nun zu einem besorgniserregenden Puzzel zusammen: Er war niemals krank, seine Verletzungen schienen wie von Geisterhand zu heilen und sollte er nicht inzwischen das eine oder andere graue Haar auf seinem Kopf gefunden haben? Und offenbar konnte er auch nicht sterben. **

**Er musste sich der Tatsache stellen: Seinem Körper war Gewalt angetan worden. Bei dem Zwischenfall mit den Daleks war irgendetwas mit ihm passiert, das ihn verändert hatte.**

**Jack begann seinen neuen Zustand auszutesten und stellte schließlich fest: Egal was geschah, offenbar regenerierte sich sein Körper bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder in den Zustand, in dem er sich befunden hatte, als er von den Daleks getötet worden war. Dabei schien es keine festen Regeln zu geben, wie lange das dauerte, und wie oder wann es geschah: Fest stand nur, dass es geschah.**

**Was er davon halten sollte, wusste er nicht.**

**Emotional gesehen, stürzte ihn das Ganze in tiefe Verwirrung: einerseits passierte so etwas nicht von selber, offenbar war seinem Körper durch Fremdeinwirkung unbeschreibliche Gewalt angetan worden. Und da er nicht wusste, wer ihm das, warum angetan hatte, und auch nicht wirklich verstand, was genau ihm angetan worden war, fühlte er sich sogar noch wütender und hilfloser als damals als er festgestellt hatte, dass ihm zwei Jahre seines Lebens praktisch über Nacht abhanden gekommen waren. Andererseits hatte ihn dieser Eingriff unveränderlich werden lassen. Sein Körper war nun festgefroren in seinem natürlichen Zustand und kehrte immer wieder in diesen Zustand zurück. Jede Gewalttat, jede Sünde gegen seinen Körper verblasste in kürzester Zeit wieder. Für Jack war auf gewisse Weise der Wunschtraum eines jeden Koola in Erfüllung gegangen: die heilige Natürlichkeit seines Körpers konnte nie wieder gefährdet werden. **

**War das ein Geschenk Gottes? Eine Belohnung wie es die Heilung seiner Narben durch die Nanogene gewesen war?**

**Jack wusste also nicht wirklich, was er darüber empfinden sollte. Deswegen wurde sein Drang, den Doctor wiederzufinden, auch immer stärker, denn wenn ihm jemand erklären könnte, was ihm zugestoßen war, dann doch wohl der Doctor.**

**Aber vermutlich würde es noch weitere Jahrzehnte dauern bis er den Doctor wiedertreffen würde. Das wurde ihm mit jedem Jahr, das verging, deutlicher klar. Zumindest würde er aber die Zeit ohne große Veränderungen hinter sich bringen können. Er würde nicht älter aussehen, als damals als er den Doctor und Rose zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wie er seine Zeit bis zu diesem Moment des Wiedersehens verbringen wollte.**

**Diese Frage klärte sich mehr oder weniger von selbst, als er von Torchwood rekrutiert wurde. Im ersten Moment wehrte sich alles in Jack dagegen das Angebot für diese fragwürdige Organisation, die noch dazu den Doctor als ihren Feind ansah, zu arbeiten, anzunehmen. Doch dann wurden ihm die Vorteile, die daraus erwuchsen, klar: Wenn der Doctor zum Riss zurückkehrte, dann würde das als erstes von Torchwood bemerkt werden. Natürlich hatte die Organisation dann Befehl ihn nach Möglichkeit gefangen zu nehmen, aber Jack würde in diesem Fall einfach als erster da sein und den Doctor vor Torchwood retten. **

**Außerdem würde die Arbeit für Torchwood ihm zwei Dinge ermöglichen: 1. Konnte er die Zeit totschlagen und 2. Konnte er Arbeit machen, die den Doctor stolz machen würde. Er könnte die Erde beschützen. **

**Leider stellte sich heraus, dass Torchwood mit ihren Alien-Gefangenen nicht gerade freundlich umging und auch ansonsten nicht vor Mord zurückschreckte. Seine eigene Folterung hätte ihn vielleicht bereits einen Hinweis darauf liefern sollen, aber zumindest hoffte Jack, dass er, wenn er ein Teil des Systems wäre, in der Lage sein würde, dieses von Innen heraus zu ändern. Und auch das wäre Teil seiner Arbeit für den Doctor.**

**C  
><strong>

**So vergingen die Jahre und Jack wurde zum Torchwood-Agenten. Im Laufe der Zeit gelang es ihm kleine Dinge zu ändern, aber so wirklich konnte er Torchwood nicht bessern. Das Institut ging mit außerirdischen Besuchern nach wie vor meistens nicht besonders freundlich um. Und viel schlimmer war, dass Jack selbst irgendwann angefangen hatte ihre Methoden zu übernehmen und diese nicht mehr als falsch ansah und aufhörte sie zu missbilligen.**

**Aber das war nicht das einzige, was sich an Jack veränderte. **

**Schon zuvor war ihm klar gewesen, dass er sich, trotz aller Vorsätze, in den Doctor verliebt hatte, aber wegen Rose einerseits und Agent 3 andererseits wäre selbst im Fall einer Wiedervereinigung nicht wirklich bereit etwas deswegen zu unternehmen. Aber als die Jahre vorbeizuziehen begannen, ertappte Jack sich dabei, dass sein Vorsatz seinem Lebenspartner treu zu bleiben und darauf zu hoffen, dass sie irgendwann wiedervereint sein würden, zu schwinden begann. Und dass er das eine oder andere Mal jemanden traf, mit dem er gerne vollkommen zusammen gewesen wäre. **

**Aber als überzeugter Koola oder überzeugter Christ kam so etwas für ihn vor der Ehe nicht in Frage, doch auf einmal war eine Eheschließung für ihn eine mögliche Zukunftsaussicht.**

**Allerdings kam mit den ersten ernsthaften Kandidaten dafür, seinem Kollegen Greg Bishop, eine Eheschließung nicht in Frage, da in den 40'ern des 20. Jahrhunderts der Erde die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe doppelt so weit entfernt in der Zukunft lag wie die Mondlandung. Im Übrigen war Greg, wie den meisten von Jacks Kollegen davor und danach, kein sehr langes Leben beschieden.**

**Mit Estelle sah sie Sache schon anders aus. Sie schworen einander die ewige Treue und planten sich zu ehelichen. Aber letztlich sah Jack ein, dass es nicht fair gewesen wäre Estelle zu heiraten. Torchwood, Zeitreisen und Unsterblichkeit waren Dinge, die Estelle nicht verstehen und vermutlich auch nicht verkraften würde. Es war besser sich von ihr fernzuhalten, und ihr die Chance auf ein eigenes Leben einzuräumen.**

**Wenige Jahre später hielt ihn sein Gewissen nicht davon ab einer anderen Frau die Ehe anzutun. Sie starb kurze Zeit nach der Hochzeit. Als sie Jack sie geheiratet hatte, hatten sie beide bereits gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr lange leben würde. Deswegen hatten sie beschlossen aus der kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit, die ihnen blieb, das Beste zu machen. Gegen Ende wurde es dann doch bitterer als sie beide erwartet hätten, doch Jack lief dieses eine Mal nicht vor seiner Verantwortung davon, sondern harrte an ihrer Seite aus bis er vorbei war. So schmerzhaft das auch für ihn war.**

**Danach wollte er eigentlich nie wieder heiraten. Nur wenige, die er nach dem Tod seiner Frau traf, interessierten ihn wirklich und mit niemandem hielt es lange. Bis er Lucia kennen lernte.**

**Lucia Moretti war eine Kollegin bei Torchwood und eine der faszinierendsten Frauen, die Jack jemals kennengelernt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie sein Untergang sein würde und versuchte alles um ihr nicht zu verfallen. Er stürzte sich sogar in Beziehungen mit anderen Frauen, aber letztlich gelang es Lucia sein Herz, seine Lippen und seinen Körper zu erobern. **

**Lucia wollte keinen Trauschein und keine kirchliche Heirat. Jack, der beides schon einmal hinter sich gebracht hatte, versuchte ihre Meinung zu ändern, da er wusste, dass diese Dinge für die Gesellschaft und damit letztlich auch für ihre Partnerschaft wichtig waren. Ja, sie waren auch für Jack selbst wichtig. **

**Im 51. Jahrhundert waren öffentliche Zeremonien für Lebenspartnerschaften nicht mehr nötig, aber hier im 20. Jahrhundert waren sie es schon. Jack erklärte Lucia, dass er sie als seine Lebenspartnerin ansah, und sie erwiderte, sie würde das genauso sehen, aber sie wollte nicht Mrs. Harkness werden, weil sie befürchtete, dass sie dadurch in Gefahr geraten könnte. Jack hatte viele Feinde, denn immerhin war er inzwischen schon seit Jahrzehnten ein Torchwood-Mitarbeiter. **

**Dass ihre Partnerschaft keinen offiziellen Segen erhalten hatte, störte Jack einig Jahre lang sehr. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er eigentlich ein Koola war und dass Koola keinen Wert auf die Meinung anderer legten, das für sie nur das wichtig war, was andere Koola von ihnen dachten. Und kein Koola hätte Jack dafür verurteilt, dass er keine offizielle Zeremonie hinter sich gebracht hatte oder dass er kein unterschriebenes Dokument besaß, dass Lucia als seine Frau auswies. Solange Jack sie als seine Lebenspartnerin bezeichnete, und sie ihn als ihren Lebenspartner, und beide niemand anderen ihren Körper schenkten, solange würde ihre Partnerschaft von jedem Koola anerkannt werden. **

**Trotzdem wurde Jack durch Lucias Weigerung erst so richtig klar, wie sehr er inzwischen in den Werten und Gepflogenheiten des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts verhaftet war, und wie sehr er zu einem Christ anstelle eines Koolas geworden war. Und es beunruhigte ihm.**

**C  
><strong>

**Lucia schenkte ihm eine Tochter, die Jack sehr liebte. **

**Die Schwangerschaft war für sie beide schwierig. Jack war einmal während eines Einsatzes als Zeitagent von einer Alienrasse geschwängert worden, was ihn fast umgebracht hätte, da er sich wegen seines Glaubens geweigert hatte eine Abtreibung vornehmen zu lassen. Agent 3 hatte ihn betäubt und den Alienfötus auf die am wenigsten inversive Methode, die bekannt war, entfernen lassen. Das war schon nach den gestohlenen Jahren gewesen, und Jack hatte recht lange gebraucht, um ihm das zu verzeihen, aber zumindest hatte er aus dieser Erfahrung einiges gelernt und wusste, was Lucia durchmachte. Allerdings wollte sie nichts über seine eigene Schwangerschaft erfahren. Und sie war auch sonst nicht sonderlich an seinen Vorschlägen darüber, wie Schwangerschaft und Geburt ablaufen sollten, begeistert. Sie hielt nicht viel von der Idee einer „natürlichen Geburt".**

**Manchmal fragte sich Jack, was sie beide eigentlich zusammenhielt. Nach der Geburt war es offensichtlich ihre Tochter, aber abgesehen davon hatten sie nichts gemeinsam. Als Mutter wollte Lucia auch nicht mehr für Torchwood arbeiten, und sie hielt Jacks Ansichten für antiquiert, ob sie nun aus der Zukunft stammten oder nicht. **

**Seine beiden vorhergehenden Lebenspartner hatten Jack und seine Ansichten zumindest respektiert, wenn sie schon nicht geteilt hatten. Selbst während ihres schlimmsten Streits hatte Agent 3 ihn nur frustriert angesehen, aber niemals so abwertend wie Lucia es tat. **

**Weniger als zwei Jahre nach Melissas Geburt lag die Partnerschaft ihrer Eltern in Trümmern, und Lucia konnte ihren Wunsch nach einer neuen Identität im Zeugenschutzprogramm für Melissa durchsetzen. Sie sagte, es wäre um Melissa und Jack zu beschützen, damit niemand von Jacks Feinden und nicht einmal Torchwood selbst Melissa gegen ihren Vater benutzen könnte. Aber Jack wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. **

**Lucia hielt ihn für einen Freak, und sie hatte Angst, dass auch aus ihrer Tochter ein Freak werden könnte. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass es ihr irgendwie gelang Jack dazu zu bringen, sich selbst ebenfalls als Freak anzusehen.**

**Lucia und Jack trennten sich nicht als Freunde. Melissa wurde zu Alice, und sie wurde kein Freak. Sie alterte normal und war offensichtlich nicht unsterbliche. Lucia war darüber erleichtert. Jack ebenfalls.**

**Er hatte begonnen sich selbst für das, was aus ihm geworden war, zu verabscheuen. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sein Zustand kein Geschenk Gottes war, sondern eher eine Strafe. Wofür genau wusste er nicht, vielleicht für irgendetwas, das er in seinen zwei verlorenen Jahren getan hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es etwas, mit dem er leben musste. Und da es schlimm genug für ihn war damit zu leben, beschloss er nach dem Lucia-Debakel, dass er niemand anderen mehr zwingen würde, ebenfalls damit zu leben.**

**Seine Beziehungen blieben oberflächlich und möglichst kurz gehalten. Stella war eine der letzten Frauen, an der er wirkliches Interesse zeigte, bis er sich darauf verlegte nur noch zu flirten und nicht einmal mehr auszugehen.**

**So war es besser. Für die anderen und auch für sein eigenes Herz.**

**...  
><strong>

Weiter in Teil 4.


	4. Im Zweifel

Im Zweifel

...

Woran glaubst du eigentlich noch, Jack Harkness?, fragte er sich manchmal.

Die Jahrzehnte nach Lucia trugen nur dazu bei, ihn noch mehr zu desillusionieren. Gott hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, also wandte sich Jack auch von Gott ab. Ja, es ging sogar weiter: Wenn es wirklich einen Gott gab, warum ließ er dann zu, dass so etwas Widernatürliches wie Jack überhaupt existierte? Schlimm genug, dass er diverse andere Dinge zuließ (zumindest tauchte der Doctor oft auf um diese etwas zu entschärfen, aber Jack durfte ihn nicht sehen, weil er damit die Zeitlinie durcheinander wirbeln würde), aber etwas, das gegen alle Regeln und Gesetze der Natur und des Guten sprach, weiterexistieren zu lassen….

Inzwischen hatte Jack festgestellt, dass sein Körper sich doch veränderte; er schien älter zu werden, nur viel langsamer als ein normaler Mensch. Aber sterben konnte er nicht.

Wenn er immer älter wurde, aber niemals sterben konnte, was bedeutete das dann für ihn? Und was für die Welt?

Zur Jahrtausendwende übergab Alex Hopkins Jack die Leitung von Torchwood 3 indem er sich selbst und alle anderen Mitarbeiter umbrachte. Jack konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob Alex das nicht vielleicht getan hatte, weil er an allem, was er gesehen hat (inklusive Jack) verzweifelt war. Erst kurz vor seinem Tod hatten Alex und Jack gemeinsam entdeckt, dass Jack nicht nur selbst nicht sterben konnte, sondern auch in der Lage war, die überschüssige Lebensenergie, die sich in ihm befand, auf andere zu übertragen, und sie so zu heilen, wenn er sie küsste und ihnen wirklich helfen wollte. Vielleicht war es das gewesen, was Alex endgültig den Rest gegeben hatte.

Nach einigen Machtkämpfen mit Yvonne Hartmann konnte Jack durchsetzen, dass ihm gestattet wurde sich sein eigenes Team zu suchen. Er wollte die Besten der Besten rekrutieren, aber auch nur Leute auswählen, die es schaffen konnte. Die Arbeit bei Torchwood war nicht für jedermann.

Die Auserwählten sollten nach Möglichkeit ein wenig außerhalb der Gesellschaft stehen, trotzdem genug haben, was dafür sorgte, dass sie am Leben bleiben wollten, und Fähigkeiten besitzen von denen Torchwood profitieren konnte.

Zugleich sollte das Team dann auch ohne ihren Anführer Jack Harkness auskommen können, da dieser nämlich in absehbarer Zukunft wieder mit dem Doctor vereint sein würde um so diese Zeitperiode für immer zu verlassen. (Außer vielleicht für gelegentliche Besuche bei Tochter Alice, aber wenn Jack ehrlich war, dann wäre sie ohne ihn vermutlich besser dran, also vielleicht doch nicht).

Immerhin kam Jack dem Doctor endlich einen Schritt näher, als es ihm gelang eine Hand an sich zu bringen, die der Time-Lord im Kampf gegen die Sycorax verloren hatte. Die Hand dampfte geradezu von Zeitvortex-Energie, was etwas beunruhigend war, aber laut dem Bericht von Harriet Jones, baldiger Ex-Premierministerin, ging es dem Doctor und Rose beiden gut, und der Doctor habe zwei Hände gehabt als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, aber ein neues Gesicht. Offenbar stimmten die Gerüchte über die Fähigkeiten der Time-Lords zur Regeneration.

Auf jeden Fall reagierte die Hand auf die Anwesenheit des Doctors und war damit Jacks beste Chance den Doctor tatsächlich aufzuspüren. Und nach allem, was Jack hatte durchmachen müssen um das Geheimnis der Hand für sich zu behalten und die Hand selbst von Yvonne zu bekommen, würde sie ihm dabei hoffentlich auch wirklich helfen.

Einige Monate später gab es kein Torchwood London mehr, und Jack hatte die Möglichkeit mit dem Doctor und Rose wiedervereint zu werden verpasst. Schlimmer noch: Rose stand auf der Liste der Todesopfer von Torchwoods letzter Schlacht.

Was wenn der Doctor deswegen nun nie wieder zu Erde kommen würde? War Jack damit für immer gestrandet, und wenn ja, was sollte er dann tun? Für immer der Leiter von Torchwood 3 zu bleiben, klang nicht gerade verlockend.

Andererseits stellte sich heraus, dass seine designierte Nachfolgerin unbemerkt wahnsinnig geworden war, Leute ermordete und mit Alienartefakten experimentierte. Ja, die meisten Torchwood-Mitarbeiter lebten nicht lange, aber nach so wenigen Jahren schon wieder einen Mord/Selbstmord-Fall zu haben, war nicht gerade aufbauend.

Jack verlor Suzie Castello also an den Tod, aber dafür gewann er für Torchwood und sich selbst Gwen Cooper. Und Gwen, die so frisch und unbeschadet in den Kreis der „Opfer der Realität" aufgenommen wurde, brachte neue Hoffnung für Jack mit sich. Hoffnung darauf, dass es vielleicht doch möglich war ein Herz zu haben und diese Arbeit zu machen, Hoffnung darauf, dass es vielleicht doch möglich war ein Privatleben zu besitzen, und dass die Arbeit für Torchwood nicht alles andere verschlingen würde. Und vielleicht brachte sie auch Hoffnung für Jack zu seinem Glauben zurück zu finden, denn Gwen glaubte an das Gute und manchmal konnte man fast glauben, dass sie damit recht hatte, und es das Gute auch wirklich gab. Und wenn es das Gute gab, dann musste es ja wohl auch Gott geben, oder?

Natürlich liebte Jack Gwen, aber nicht so wie Gwen es sich vermutlich erhoffte. Sie hatte einen festen Freund und außerdem stieg sie mit Owen ins Bett. Jack konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich auf sehr vielen verschiedenen Ebenen zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, aber er würde niemals etwas deswegen unternehmen. Gwen war offensichtlich eine überaus körperlich orientierte Person, der Familie sehr wichtig zu sein schien, und Jack war nicht wirklich bereit für eine weitere Lebenspartnerschaft aus der Kinder und damit auch Ängste hervorgehen konnten. Und Gwen hatte ein Leben verdient, das so normal war, wie es in all diesem Wahnsinn nur irgendwie möglich war. Jack war schon als ihr Boss unnormal genug für sie. Sollte sie doch Liebe mit Rhys und Spaß mit Owen haben. Für Jack symbolisierte sie Hoffnung und Liebe, aber nicht eine potentielle Partnerin.

Stattdessen wurde – fast zur Jacks eigenen Überraschungen – Ianto zu seinem Liebhaber.

Die beiden Männer fühlten sich von Anfang an zueinander hingezogen, doch Jack hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, mehr in dieser Hinsicht zu unternehmen als zu flirten und sich vielleicht das eine oder andere Mal zu einem Kuss hinreißen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu Gwen war Ianto einer der vom Leben geschädigten Rekruten für Jacks Torchwood.

Jack hatte ihn nicht engagiert, weil er in Anzügen gut aussah (nun ja, das war natürlich kein Nachteil), sondern weil ihm klar war, dass Ianto in Wahrheit einiges mehr zu bieten hatte, als man von einem Junior Researcher erwarten würde, und es besser war diese Fähigkeiten für Torchwood zu nutzen als sie durch Retcon in die Vergessenheit verschwinden zu lassen. Als Überlebender von Torchwood London war der junge Waliser natürlich traumatisiert, aber wie traumatisiert und beschädigt Ianto wirklich war, wurde Jack erst klar als seine Cyber-Freundin versuchte sie alle umzubringen.

Da sie beide also auf die eine oder andere Weise beschädigt waren, war es vielleicht nur natürlich, dass sie beieinander Trost suchten. Was hingegen nur ein schlechter Witz war, war die Art wie sie beide diese Beziehung behandelten: Als nichts Ernstes, als Gelegenheitssex, Bettfreundschaft, lockere und offene Beziehung.

Aber natürlich, ein Mann, der selbst dann nicht aufgehört hatte seine Freundin zu lieben als sie mehr Roboter als Mensch gewesen war und alles getan hatte, was er für nötig befand, um sie zu heilen war ja auch genau der Typ für so etwas. Genauso wie Jack selbst. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Glauben verloren, aber wenn er ehrlich zu selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er trotzdem nicht bereit war seinen Körper der nächstbesten Person zu schenken. Wenn zwei Personen, die eigentlich nur ernste Beziehungen führten, vorgaben nur Sex miteinander zu haben, ohne das etwas dahinter steckte, dann war das eigentlich traurig, aber Jack zog es vor nicht darüber nachzudenken. Und er wusste, dass Ianto das auch nicht tat.

Entsprechend änderte Jack sein „Singel"-Verhalten (wie man das jetzt wohl im 21. Jahrhundert nannte) nicht wirklich. Als es ihn gemeinsam mit Tosh in die Vergangenheit verschlug und es nicht sicher war, ob sie jemals wieder in die richtige Zeitperiode zurückkehren würden oder nicht, lernte Jack den wahren Captain Jack Harkness kennen.

Es war ein mehr als nur kleiner Schock für ihn ausgerechnet dem Mann gegenüber zu stehen, dessen Identität er gestohlen hatte, und der noch dazu am nächsten Morgen sterben würde. Und es war ein netter aufrechter zerrissener Mann. Aber natürlich starben ja immer nur die netten aufrechten zerrissenen Menschen, denn wenn es anders herum wäre, dann wäre das Leben ja fair.

In den echten Jack erkannte der ehemalige Zeitagent viel von sich selbst wieder, und es schmerzte ihn mehr als er erwartet hätte. Und die Rückkehr in die Zeit, aus der sie gekommen waren, führte dazu, dass das Zeitgefüge instabil wurde, und die Erde, angefangen mit Cardiff, beinahe unterging.

Jack war bereit sich selbst und seine ganze Existenz zu opfern, um das zu verhindern, immerhin war es sein Job die Erde und die Menschheit zu verteidigen. Vielleicht hoffte ein Teil von ihm auch darauf, dass es danach endlich vorbei sein wü Abbadon ihm all seine Lebensenergie nehmen würde, und es Jack danach erlaubt war zu sterben.

Immerhin hatte er nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Rose und Estelle waren tot, der Doctor verschwunden, Agent 3 in einer weit entfernten Zeitperiode unterwegs; Alice warf ihm vor sich nicht genug um ihre Mutter gekümmert zu haben, als es zu Ende ging, und wollte ihn nicht in der Nähe ihres Sohnes haben (weil sich dieser nicht an Jack gewöhnen sollte); und sein Team - Gwen, Ianto, Tosh und Owen, die Menschen die er am meisten liebte – hatte ihn verraten.

Sie hatten ihre Gründe gehabt und sicher gedacht, dass sie das Richtige taten, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht genug Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hatten, um sein Wort über das der Erscheinungen, die sie erlebt hatten, zu stellen.

Jack rettete die Erde und war danach länger tot als jemals zuvor. Aber es war nicht vorbei. Er starb und war von Dunkelheit umgeben bis er spüren konnte wie die Energie, die ihn am Leben erhielt, in ihn zurückkehrte. Er schlug die Augen auf und war wieder da.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langem verspürte er ein Gefühl von Frieden. Er war im Reinen mit sich. Gott gab es vielleicht, oder auch nicht, aber es gab das Gute. Das wusste er in diesem Moment des Aufwachens ganz deutlich, und er konnte es sehen, als Gwen Cooper ihn anstarrte und zurück zu den anderen führte.

Er konnte es spüren, als er Tosh in die Arme nahm.

Er konnte es spüren, als er Ianto voller Liebe vor aller Augen küsste und als er Owen verzieh. Und er konnte es immer noch spüren, als er ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch hörte und die Hand des Doctors zu zittern begann.

Es gab das Gute und endlich nach all diesen Jahrzehnten hatte er selbst genug Gutes getan, um mit dem Doctor wiedervereint zu werden.

Und von dem Doctor erhielt er auch endlich Antworten auf seine drängendsten Fragen.

Der Doctor trug nun wirklich ein anderes Gesicht und reiste mit einer anderen Begleitung, aber in seinem Kern war er immer noch derselbe. Jack erfuhr, dass Rose gar nicht tot war, sondern nur in einem Parallel-Universum gestrandet war. Er erfuhr, dass der Doctor ihn nicht zurückgelassen hatte, weil Jack etwas falsch gemacht hatte, sondern weil der Time-Lord über seinen veränderten Zustand entsetzt war. Und er erfuhr außerdem, dass es Rose gewesen war, die ihn erfüllt von der Kraft des Zeitvortex' ins Leben zurück gebracht hatte. Er erfuhr außerdem, dass er ein fixer Punkt in Raum und Zeit war, und das es nichts gab, was der Doctor (oder irgendjemand sonst) tun konnte, um das zu ändern. Er war also wirklich festgefroren in seinen derzeitigen körperlichen Zustand.

Aber mit den Frieden, den Jack gefunden hatte, war es schnell wieder vorbei. Offenbar hatten die Antworten, die er erhalten hatte, ihren Preis. Denn neben dem Guten, gab es auch ziemlich eindeutig auch das Böse.

Jack traf auf dieses Böse in der Gestalt eines anderen Time-Lords - des Meisters.

Der Meister, der die Tardis an sich brachte und Jack, den Doctor und Martha Jones am Ende des Universums zurückließ.

Der Meister, der hinter der Identität von Harold Saxon in die britische Politik ging und sogar zum Premierminister gewählt wurde, und der schon zuvor auf die Rückkehr von Jack, dem Doctor und Martha ins 21. Jahrhundert wartete.

Der Meister, der gemeinsam mit den Toclafane die Macht über die Erde an sich riss und Jack und den Doctor gefangen nahm.

Ein Jahr lang waren sie in seiner Gewalt und der Meister, der von Jacks Fähigkeiten wusste, sie als Time-Lord wahrscheinlich sogar genau wie der Doctor selbst auch mit bloßem Auge sehen konnte, tötete den „Freak" immer und immer wieder, nur zu seinem Vergnügen. Innerhalb dieses einen Jahres verlor Jack all seine Lebensgeister und seinen inneren Frieden, den er durch so viel Leid hatte gewinnen müssen, wieder.

Innerhalb dieses eines Jahres überlegte er sich so oft, wie er dem Meister das Leben nehmen könnte, sich selbst, Marthas Familie und den Doctor befreien und die Welt von den Toclafane retten könnte. Und dabei wurde ihm erst so wirklich klar, dass er schon irgendwann zuvor begonnen hatte Leben zu nehmen ohne sich dessen zu schämen. Im Krieg, da war es immer etwas anderes gewesen, doch seit Jack für Torchwood arbeitete, war er zu einem kalten Mörder geworden, der es mit Agent 2 aufnehmen konnte.

Und das wirklich Schlimme war, dass er darüber eigentlich nicht erschrocken war, dass es ihm eigentlich nicht wirklich störte, da er nur daran denken konnte, wie furchtbar gerne er wieder frei wäre, egal was es ihn kosten würde und dass damit der Schmerz endlich aufhörte.

C

„Und Freak? Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Jetzt, wo ich dein hübsches Gesicht sehe, schon viel besser", erwiderte Jack und grinste den Meister auf eine – wie er hoffte – anzügliche Art und Weise an.

Der Meister schenkte ihm nur ein mildes Lächeln. „Oh, Jack, Jack, ich durchschaue dich. Für mich musst du dieses Theater nicht aufrecht erhalten, ich weiß, was du wirklich denkst", tadelte er seinen Gefangenen.

Jack wurde durch Ketten gefangen gehalten, die links und rechts an den Wänden befestigt waren, aber in Wahrheit waren diese nur Zierde. Er und der Meister wussten beide, dass es nicht die Ketten waren, die ihn hier gefangen hielten. Sie hatten das schon aus mehr als genug Fluchtversuchen gelernt. Trotzdem genoss es der Meister vermutlich Jack in Ketten zu sehen. Aber es gab so viele Dinge, die der Meister genoss und die meisten waren nur für ihn angenehm.

„Und, was denke ich wirklich?", erwiderte Jack nur.

Inzwischen wusste er, dass es das Beste war gleich auf die Spiele des Meisters einzugehen. Alles andere führte zu schmerzhaften Konsequenzen.

„Du planst gerade wie du mich auf drei verschiedene Arten, mit diesen Ketten töten könntest, aber du weiß, dass es dir nichts bringen würde, weil ich mich nur regenerieren würde und nachher sehr böse auf dich wäre. Und wer weiß, wen von deinen Lieben ich dann dieses Mal ausfindig machen und herbringen lassen würde", flötete der Meister, „Vielleicht eine gewisse Alice Carter … oh, nein, das würdest du nicht wollen, nicht wahr?"

Jack tat sein Bestes um sich den Eisklumpen, der sich in seinem Magen bildete, nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört", behauptete er.

„Und hat sie nicht einen Sohn namens Steven?", fuhr der Meister fort, „Vielleicht sollte ich sie beide herbringen lassen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie inzwischen nicht schon tot sind. So tot wie dein Team. Wie hießen sie doch gleich? Gwenie die Heldenhafte, Owen der Doctor, Toshiko die Hackerin und Ianto der Loverboy… Mhm. Vielleicht hätte ich sie etwas länger am Leben lassen sollen, was denkst du?"

Jack biss die Zähne aufeinander und unterdrückte sowohl den Drang den Meister anzuschreien als auch den Drang ihn zu strangulieren. Beides würde zu nichts führen, und die Strafe würde Jack selbst nur dann ereilen, wenn er Glück hatte. Letztes Mal hatte der Meister es an Tish ausgelassen und das war für niemanden hier an Bord der Valiant besonders angenehm gewesen.

„Hast da dazu gar nichts zu sagen?"

Jack knirschte noch einmal kurz mit den Zähnen bevor er erwiderte: „Was sollte ich schon dazu sagen? Ich weiß nichts von Alice oder Steven, ich nehme an es gibt geheime UNIT-Akten, aus denen du diese Information hast. Und da du offenbar der Meinung bist, dass ich noch genug gelitten habe, gibt es nichts, was ich sagen könnte um dich von deinem Plan, sie zu finden, abzubringen."

Der Meister sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus. „Ja, das stimmt vermutlich", räumte er dann ein, „Aber es macht mehr Spaß, wenn du protestierst."

„Tut mir Leid", knurrte Jack nur.

Der Meister grinste und lachte kurz auf. „Ach, Jack, ich habe ich meinem Leben ja schon viel gesehen, aber du … du faszinierst mich nach all den Monaten immer noch. Und ich meine nicht nur das Offensichtliche. Nach all dieser Zeit hast du immer noch nicht aufgegeben, und du glaubst immer noch daran, dass er einen Plan schmieden wird, der euch gelingen wird. Dass er euch retten wird. Soviel Glaube. An einen Mann. Und das nach all dem, was du schon gesehen hast." Er schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. „Sag mir, was ist so besonders an ihm?"

Natürlich wollte er die Antwort darauf nicht wirklich hören, aber es wäre es vielleicht wert seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn er die Antwort hörte, also…

„Er inspiriert Leute; er inspiriert sie dazu, über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen und dem Guten zum Sieg zu verhelfen", erklärte Jack, „Das hat er für mich getan. Und für eine gute Freundin von mir. Und für so viele andere Menschen…"

Der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck des Meisters verdüsterte sich ein wenig. „Ach ja, so wie er Martha Jones dazu inspiriert hat, wie ein Feigling davon zu rennen? Ihre Familie und ihre Freunde im Stich zu lassen? Diese Art von Inspiration?"

Jack konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „Es ist fast ein Jahr her, und du weißt immer noch nicht, wo sie ist, nicht wahr? Das muss dir ziemlich viele schlaflose Nächte bereiten..."

Jetzt stand dem Meister die blanke Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wen interessiert schon Martha Jones? Was kann sie schon tun? Sie ist alleine dort draußen und bleibt nirgends lange genug um wirkliche Verbündete zu finden! Ja, es ist ein Jahr vergangen, und in diesem einen Jahr hat sie nichts getan um mich aufzuhalten, rein gar nichts. Sie ist wertlos. Warum hat er sie überhaupt in die Tardis gelassen? Ich kenne Bären, die während ihres Winterschlafs aktiver sind als Martha Jones!", erklärte er, doch das Blitzen in seinen Augen verriet Jack, dass es ihn wirklich störte, nicht zu wissen, wo Martha war und was sie tat.

„Ich kenne auch ein paar sehr aktive Bären, die…."

„Jetzt lass uns bitte nicht ekelhaft werden, ja? Vielleicht verlierst du deinen Glauben an deinen Doctor und das Gute, zu dem er die Menschen angeblich inspiriert, wenn du deiner Tochter beim Sterben zusehen musst und er – schon wieder – nichts dagegen unternehmen kann. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es eine Familienzusammenführung geben wird und darauf vorbereitet bist. Immerhin ist Vorfreude immer noch die schönste Freude", unterbrach ihn der Meister, „Aber jetzt muss ich gehen. Wie du weißt bin ich der Regierungschef der Erde, also…. Bis bald. Ich freue mich schon auf die Fortsetzung von diesem Gespräch."

Und dann war der Meister auch schon wieder weg.

Jack sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt Angst um Alice und Steven haben, aber alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte, war, dass der Meister recht hatte. Nach all dieser Zeit in Gefangenschaft eines Wahnsinnigen waren seine Lebensgeister noch nicht gebrochen, weil es immer noch eine Sache gab, an die er glaubte: Den Doctor.

Er glaubte daran, dass dieser sie alle retten würde. Und er wusste, dass das bald geschehen würde.

C

Wenige Tage später, noch vor der Ankunft von Alice und Steven auf der Valiant, kehrte Martha Jones nach England zurück, und bald darauf war alles vorbei. Der Meister war besiegt und das schrecklichste Jahr in Jacks Leben wurde aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht. Gwen, Ianto, Owen und Tosh lebten wieder. Genauso wie all die anderen Menschen, die von den Toclafane einfach so umgebracht worden waren, weil es ihnen oder dem Meister Freude bereitete andere sterben zu sehen, oder weil die Menschen es gewagt hatten Widerstand zu leisten.

Alle lebten wieder und das Jahr, das niemals stattgefunden hatte, existierte nur noch in den Erinnerungen von den Wenigen, die an Bord der Valiant gewesen waren.

Unglücklicherweise gehörte Jack zu diesen Wenigen.

Was den Meister anging, so war er nun tot. Erschossen von Lucy, seiner eigenen Frau. Natürlich hatte er bekommen, was er verdient hatte, aber Jack konnte gut verstehen, dass sein Verlust den Doctor sehr mitnahm. Er wusste genau, wie es war , der einzige seiner Art zu sein.

Obwohl ihm der Doctor anbot weiterhin mit ihm zu reisen, hatte Jack ein ganz anderes Ziel: Er wollte nur zu seinem Team zurückkehren. Und sei es nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich wieder alle lebten.

Das schreckliche Jahr hatte ihn dazu gebracht, den Glauben an fast alles außer den Doctor zu verlieren und er wusste, was der Doctor von ihn erwartete, selbst wenn dieser es nicht aussprach: Die Erde zu beschützen, mit der Arbeit weiter zu machen, die die letzten 100+ Jahre betrieben hatte. Also kehrte er zu Torchwood zurück.

Sie waren alle am Leben und alle wütend auf ihn, selbst die, die es nicht so offen zeigten wie Gwen.

Die Dinge hatten sich in seiner Abwesenheit verändert. Gwens Verlobungsring war ein Schock für Jack. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie ihn nicht getragen hatte, als sie gestorben war. Wieso das der Fall gewesen war, wusste Jack nicht. War sie in der anderen Zeitlinie nie verlobt gewesen, oder war Rhys gestorben?

Es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle, denn dieser kleine Ring führte Jack etwas vor Augen, das er zuvor fast vergessen hatte: Es gab immer Hoffnung.

Gwen arbeitete für Torchwood und trotz allem, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte, glaubte sie trotzdem daran, mit jemanden glücklich werden zu können. Sie glaubte nicht nur daran, dass sie den nächsten Morgen erleben würde, sondern auch daran, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, erwartete. Gwen war offensichtlich viel weiser als Jack. Sie hatte Glauben und für einen Moment erinnerte sich Jack daran, wie es gewesen war echten Glauben zu haben.

Gutes konnte geschehen, und die Menschen hatten es verdient, dass ihnen ab und zu etwas Gutes widerfuhr, aber wenn man wirklich daran glaubte, dann musste man auch etwas nachhelfen, dass es wirklich so kam.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein so unbedeutend wirkender Ring zu einer Epiphanie führen konnte?

Jack wusste in diesem Moment sehr genau: Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr so weiter machen wie bisher. Es war an der Zeit sein Leben zu ändern.

Ring hin oder her, dafür gab es auch noch andere Zeichen.

Jacks erster Lebenspartner kehrte unvermittelt in sein Leben zurück und brachte Chaos und Tod mit sich. Agent 3 nannte sich jetzt Captain John Hart, vermutlich nannte er sich hauptsächlich so um _Captain Jack Harkness_ zu kommentieren, aber seine Botschaft prallte an Jacks Team ab.

John wiederzusehen war seltsam. Ihn nach der schrecklichen Zeit als Gefangener des Meisters wiederzusehen war schlimm.

Jack konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich zuletzt so verletzlich und trostbedürftig gefühlt hatte. Johns Anblick alleine reichte aus um ihn heillos zu verwirren, und ihr Wiedersehens-Kuss hatte es genauso in sich wie die Schläge, die sie austauschten. Johns Rhea-Versuche hatten offenbar nicht gefruchtet. Er war zerstörerisch und gefährlich wie nie zuvor. Wenige Minuten in seiner Gegenwart reichten aus, um das klar zu machen, und noch weniger Minuten genügten um den tiefen Graben, der nun zwischen ihnen lag, zu offenbaren. Jack sehnte sich nach Stabilität – er brauchte diese nach allem, was passiert war, und John war die Verkörperung des Chaos.

Deshalb war es Jacks oberstes Ziel alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht lag, um John so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden. Deswegen war er nicht vorsichtig und misstrauisch genug. Und deswegen ging alles recht schnell fast auf tödliche Weise schief. Aber dank Owens Einfallsreichtum kamen sie schließlich ohne Tote im Team aus der ganzen Sache heraus.

Und Jack verwies John aus seinem Leben. Nur um diesen in letzter Sekunde noch zu gestatten eine Bombe zu platzen lassen, die Jack mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte als es selbst Johns Rückkehr geschafft hatte. Er hatte Gray gefunden? Das war doch nicht möglich! Natürlich – während ihrer Zeit in der Agentur hatten sie darüber gesprochen Gray zu suchen – sie hatten ihn nur nie gefunden. Und wieso verkündete John dies und ging dann einfach? Vielleicht war dies nur eine Art letzter grausamer Abschiedsscherz oder die Abrechnung dafür, dass Jack John nicht in seinem Leben haben wollte, zumindest nicht in dessen derzeitigen Zustand. Eines war aber sicher: Jack würde noch früh genug mehr zu diesem Thema zu hören bekommen. John würde zurückkehren. Aber bis dahin hatte Jack hoffentlich etwas mehr Halt gefunden.

Und diesen Halt suchte er in Ianto Jones, seinem treuen Liebhaber, der ihn so ungläubig ansah, als er um Date gebeten wurde, dass Jack fast einen Rückzieher gemacht hätte. Aber wenn Gwen sich verloben konnte, warum konnte Jack dann nicht eine richtige Beziehung mit dem Mann, den er im Augenblick liebte, führen? Nachdem er Ianto hatte sterben sehen, war Jack nicht mehr bereit so zu tun, als würde das, was zwischen ihnen war, nichts bedeuten. Er wollte Ianto nahe sein und ihn wissen lassen, was Intimität für ihn bedeutete. Er wollte, dass Ianto sein neuer Lebenspartner wurde und er wollte, dass sie zumindest vorgaben, dass sie eine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Und zu seinem Glück wollte Ianto das alles auch, nachdem ihn klar wurde, dass es Jack ernst war mit seinem Angebot.

Vielleicht würde es damit ja doch etwas wirklich Gutes für sie beide geben.

C

„Glaubst du eigentlich an Gott, Jack?", fragte ihn Ianto einige Wochen später einmal nachdem sie sich eines Nachts nicht weniger heftig als sonst aber doch irgendwie zärtlicher geliebt hatten. Vielleicht dachte er gerade an Tommy, der seinem Schicksal nicht hatte entkommen können, und der sein Leben hatte aufgeben müssen, um die Welt zu retten, obwohl sich niemand daran würde erinnern können, und ihn alle nur als jemanden, der für Feigheit erschossen worden war, in Erinnerung behalten würden. Vielleicht stellte er diese Frage auch einfach nur so, weil sie ihm gerade eingefallen war.

„Früher ja, heute – ich weiß nicht", gab Jack zu, „Vielleicht glaube ich an das Konzept von Gott, aber nicht so sehr an den Gott meiner Kindheit. Dazu habe ich zu viel erlebt und gesehen. Aber ich habe Glauben. Ich glaube an das Gute."

Ianto runzelte die Stirn und sah Jack abschätzend an. „Das Gute? Du, Captain Jack Harkness, glaubst an das Gute?", wunderte er sich dann.

„Oh ja. Das ist das einzige, an das ich immer geglaubt habe und an das ich immer glauben werde, denn das Gute gibt es: Ich habe es gesehen, und ich weiß, dass es niemals vollkommen verschwinden wird und immer da sein wird. Und das nach jeder auch noch so langen Nacht irgendwann ein neuer Morgen kommt", erklärte Jack, „Und das, Ianto Jones, ist etwas, das mich meine lange Lebenserfahrung gelehrt hat."

Ianto wirkte für einen Moment sehr nachdenklich. Dann meinte er: „Es muss schön sein, wenn man so einen festen Glauben hat. Nach den Cybermen und Lisa und allem, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, kann ich nicht mehr so einfach daran glauben, dass … egal an was, eigentlich…"

Jack gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das kann ich verstehen. Auch ich hatte meine Zweifel und meine Verzweiflung, aber inzwischen weiß ich es besser."

„Besser als zu zweifeln?"

„Einfach besser."

...

_Weiter in Teil 5._


	5. Das Gute

Das Gute

...

Jack hatte es in den folgenden Monaten und Jahren nicht leicht.

Die Dinge begannen so schnell schief zu gehen, dass es beängstigend war, und er verlor so gut wie alles, was ihm wichtig war.

Es fing mit Owen an, und als Jack feststellte, was er seinem Freund angetan hatte - dass dieser nun zwar einen toten Körper bewohnte, aber nicht sterben konnte – war ein Teil von Jack entsetzt über seine Tat. Owens Zustand war sogar noch unnatürlicher als Jacks eigener und die Verzweiflung, die Owen darüber empfand, brach Jack das Herz. Aber zugleich gab ihm das Ganze auf perverse Weise Hoffnung: Wenn Owens Zustand unumkehrbar war, dann hatte Jack jetzt einen Gefährten für die Ewigkeit gefunden. Er würde ewig leben, und Owen würde ewig untot sein, aber zumindest könnten sie das vielleicht Seite an Seite sein. Immer vorausgesetzt Owen gab auf sich acht.

Doch es kam ganz anders.

Jack versuchte nicht so viel Zeit damit zu verbringen, sich zu fragen, wie lange Owen noch bei Bewusstsein war, während sich sein Körper langsam Stück für Stück auflöste. Er versuchte auch nicht über die langsam verblutende Tosh nachzudenken oder darüber, dass es sein eigener Bruder gewesen war, der Schuld an all dem war, und was dieser alles getan hatte, nur um sich an Jack zu rächen. Das Leben ging weiter, sagte er sich, und er hielt sich mit seinem Glauben aufrecht. Denn immerhin wusste er es ja inzwischen besser, das hatte er Ianto gesagt, und das hatte sich auch nicht verändert.

Doch als die Erde gestohlen wurde, und Horden von Daleks die Erde angriffen, da sah Jack das Ende von allem vor sich. Er hielt Ianto und Gwen in den Armen und hoffte, dass ihnen wenigstens ein schnelles Ende vergönnt sein würde. Dieses Mal sollten sie nicht so lange leiden müssen wie im Jahr das niemals war und nicht so langsam und qualvoll zu Grunde gehen wie Owen und Tosh.

Doch dann war er plötzlich da: Der Doctor. Er erschien wie ein rettender Engel und erinnerte Jack daran, dass es niemals wirklich vorbei war. Gemeinsam besiegten Jack, der Doctor und ihre Verbündeten und Freunde Davros und die Daleks und retteten die Erde. Und das reichte auch um Jack daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht zweifeln sollte, und er versuchte wirklich sich daran zu halten, überzeugt davon, dass ihm das, nachdem sie die Daleks überstanden hatten, nicht weiter schwer fallen sollte.

Aber wie sollte er sich irren.

Nachdem von Torchwood nur noch Trümmer übrig waren, und er das Blut von Ianto und Steven an den Händen hatte, und seine eigene Tochter ihm nicht mehr in die Augen blicken konnte, bereiste er die ganze Welt auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm seine Hoffnung und seinen Glauben zurück geben könnte. Doch überall sah er nur Schatten und Asche.

Sechs Monate hatte er nach Hoffnung gesucht, ohne sie zu finden. Gwen war schwanger, vielleicht sollte er das als Zeichen ansehen, aber dieses eine Mal reichte Gwen Cooper nicht aus, um ihn Frieden zu bringen. Sie hatte eine Zukunft, in die sie blicken konnte - mit Rhys und ihren ungeborenen Kind. Für Jack gab es nur seine Vergangenheit, die widerspiegelte, was er verloren hatte.

Auf der Erde gab es nichts mehr für ihn – also verließ er sie. Vielleicht würde er dort draußen im Weltall finden, was ihm hier auf der Erde verwehrt blieb.

Aber auch im All fand er nur Echos und Schatten.

Bis er eines Tages in einer Bar saß, versuchte nicht an die Namen und Gesichter derer, die er verloren hatte, zu denken und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Drink konzentrierte, als ihm unvermittelt der Name des jungen Mannes, der neben ihn saß, zugesteckt wurde.

Als Jack aufsah, um herauszufinden von wem diese Nachricht kam, erblickte er den Doctor, wie dieser einsam und ernst dreinblickend mitten unter all den Leuten stand und ihn ansah. Und für einen kurzen Moment sah Jack sich da selbst stehen, und dann erinnerte er sich an das, was er fast vergessen hatte, an diesen einen Moment in dem Jahr das niemals war als sich der Meister darüber gewundert hatte, dass Jack trotz allem, was gewesen war, nicht aufgegeben hatte und immer noch an etwas glaubte. Und dieses etwas stand jetzt da und sah ihn an und sagte ihm stumm, dass er Jack akzeptierte so wie er war, dass er der Meinung war, dass Jack ein wenig Glück verdient hatte, und dass er stolz auf ihn war.

Und in diesem Moment wusste Jack es wieder.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er ein Kind gewesen war und glücklich mit seinem Bruder und seinen Eltern auf der Boeshane Insel gelebt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als seine Mutter ihm die Botschaften der heiligen Schrift in die Haut eingebrannt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er der Zeitagentur beigetreten war.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als Agent 3 ihm den Glauben der Moogna erklärt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als Rose Tyler ihn zum ersten Mal angelächelt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er den Doctor zum Abschied geküsst hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er mit Estelle zu langsamer Musik getanzt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als seine sterbende Frau mit letzter Kraft seine Hand gedrückt und gehaucht hatte: „Jack, ich liebe dich."

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er zum ersten Mal in das kleine Gesicht des Wesens, das Melissa Moretti war, geblickt hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er an Gwen Coopers Hand ihren Verlobungsring ertastet hatte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er im Koma lag und Iantos Stimme hörte, die ihm gebrochen gestand, wie groß seine Gefühle für ihn waren und wie sehr ihn das Wissen, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit für Jack nur ein kurzes Aufflackern in seiner Lebenszeit darstellte, bedrückte.

Er wusste, was er gewusst hatte, als er mit all diesen Menschen gemeinsam im entscheidenden Moment den Namen ihres Erretters geflüstert hatte.

_**Dass es immer Hoffnung gab.**_

...

„_Also, Alonso…"_

_...  
><em>

**ENDE UND ANFANG**


End file.
